


November 2nd 1983

by Kileykao



Series: This is how it was meant to be [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Children's Stories, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Love Stories, M/M, POV Castiel, POV First Person, Pranks and Practical Jokes, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Castiel Novak. And this is the story of how I fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 2nd 1983

My name is Castiel Novak. And this is the story of how I fell in love. 

This story starts when I was barely four year old. When my Dad moved me and my three brother to Lawrence, Kansas. On November 2nd, 1983. Thats when I met Dean Winchester, and his Family. Dean was also four. He changed my life. This is also the story of how. 

The thing is we grew up together. We were thicker than thieves. Him, me and my older brother Gabriel (only by a year might I add) were the best of friends and were the biggest trouble makers you would ever meet. Wayback when we were 4th grade and Gabe in 5th, we threw pudding water balloons at kids that were picking on Sam, Dean’s little brother, who had just started kindergarten. Also when we were eight and Gabe nine we ‘stole’ Benny Lafitte’s motorcycle. The three of pushed it half way across town. That was the very first time we were dragged down to the sheriff's stations. The best part was that our parents never found out about that. Our Brother were the only ones to ever find out about that. It was great. 

Yeah, but you want to know how I fell in love not all these little things I know. But this is how I fell in love. I fell in love with Dean Winchester with all the little things we did together.

Like when in eighth grade Dean’s dad, John, made him date Lilith, and after barely two week he stood up on a table in our middle school cafeteria and told the whole school he was gay. So did I. Might I add.   
Over the years we’ve played so many pranks over the years. Some just only the three of us. Some with my cousin, like Alfie, or Balthy. And it didn’t matter what we did either. When me and Dean were 15, Gabe 16 and Balthy 14, the four of us re-stole Benny’s motorcycle (Which now had a sidecar for his kids) And this time we took her for a joy ride. Our parents never found out about our joyride in exchange free babysitting for my Uncle James Milton (Who had bailed us out). 

The two of us fell in love doing these things. And We all grew up at some point and stopped pulling those pranks. When Dean was 18 he went to war overseas. And all he got in return in his six months there (which is half of the twelve months he was meant to serve) was a limp, bad dreams and PTSD. I saved him from that. He says that I raised him from perdition. I say that I helped the man I loved not kill himself. Not leave me. Instead he became a teacher just like me. Now we teach under the same teacher that hated us growing up. 

But how did I fall in love with Dean Winchester. These are the stories of how Dean Winchester fell in love with me.

I fell in love with him the way you fall asleep slowly and then all at once. 

It was November 2nd 1983

I was four years old and my dad had just moved me to a new town thousands of miles from what I had then known as home. 

But home is the place that when you leave you can wait to get back to. 

And that place was never really my home. I really remember little now. About that place that is. But what I do is my dad sulking because the person who gave the egg so I could live had left. And Michael and Lucifer also fighting. 

I think thats why we moved.  
We moved on November 2nd 1983 to Lawrence Kansas. We got to our new house so early in the morning that the dinner was even open yet.

And when the moving truck came Me and Gabe sat and watched the movers, my father, and my older brothers bring box after box in. US playing with the toy cars we had brought for the car ride. 

And at noon dad called us to come outside. 

That's when my life changed forever and ever. That's because Mary Winchester had come to introduce herself and her son Dean.

And she asked if the two of us would like to come over. Without ever meeting us.

When I got out front of the house I saw the little boy with blonde locks and his mom.   
I was at least 6 steps behind Gabe.

"This is Gabe" my dad had said putting his hand top of Gabe's head and Gabe waved in response. "And this little guy here is Castiel." Dad's hand was placed on my head and he ruffled my black hair and I smiled at the young boy. 

"Hey-a Cas-Cas. Do ya mind if I call ya Cas? My name's Dean. My mommy said that you guys can come play with me. I got trucks and cars and a fire truck and it makes noises! And you can meet my little brother Sammy. He too small to play. But mommy says that soon he will be big enough to play." Dean words went a mile a minute and I held a little tighter to my dad's arm.   
I was never good at making friends before I met Dean who at the time was my polar opposite. He was load and talked a lot. Unlike me who was soft spoken and barely spoke seven words in a whole day. 

Five year old Gabe had no trouble keeping up with the four year olds pace and said "I have a lot of cars to. But Daddy said we had to put them in boxes so that come to here more easily. So right now we only have a few. Can we go see yours?" Gabe asked as he looked up to the two adults to see if he could go.  
"Yeah come on boys. Games to play. Trucks to race. Battles to defeat." Mary said to the boy as the three of them started to walk away I had looked to the ground. I hadn't known whether to follow or to ask if I could go to So I asked in my hushed voiced "Dean can I come too?"  
Dean got a smile on his face that I have never seen him get again. And ran back to me and said "Of course Cas, come on. I bet that my truck will beat yours in a race!" Dean had exclaimed as he took my hand and he practically dragged me up to his room for the very first time.

And that day is when I fell in love with Dean Winchester. 

That was why as I stand here on November 2nd 2009 and tell this tale. Tell our parents for the first time we stole the same motorcycle twice and threw puddings Kindergartens is because Dean Winchester we have been to Hell and back together. And til death do us part, I Castiel Novak, which will soon have a Winchester, in sickness and in health and everything in between. 

I have two more words.

I do.


End file.
